uniwarfandomcom-20200214-history
How to play
UniWar is a turn-based strategy game. Players start out with a collection of bases and units with the objective of defeating their opponents by destroying the enemy army or capturing the enemy's bases. Several play modes are available along with many maps to play. Players can create their own custom maps using the Map Editor. You can play instant games against bots offline or a nearly unlimited number of games online for free. Online games allow players to take turns at their convenience, as a result you will need to wait for your opponent to take their turn before your move is available. There are three races in UniWar, each having their own units with varying attributes and abilities, strengths and weaknesses. The type of unit indicates the amount of damage it can receive from other unit types and how its movement is affected by the terrain on the battlefield. Terrain can increase or decrease the unit's strength and can slow down its movement or prevent it from crossing the terrain altogether (for example, the Sapien tank is unable to move onto a mountain tile). The unit and terrain specs can be seen in the Info screen or while creating units at a base during a game. Credits At the beginning of your turn you receive credits for every base you have captured. These credits are used to build your army. Capture more bases to gain more credits. Harbors must be captured to build Aquatic units, but these do not gain credits. Medical bases cannot be captured, but can be used to repair units more quickly. Only certain units (Ground Light units such as a marine or an Infector) can capture bases. Unit Actions During your turn you can perform various actions using your available units and bases. After completing an action with a unit, it will be unavailable until the next turn. The basic actions are to Move, Attack, Stay, Capture and Repair. Some units have special abilities. After making an action for all available units, you must end your turn. Fog of War With Fog of War (FoW), your units' vision determines how much of the battlefield is visible to you. Some units have better vision than others and uncover more of the field. FoW only hides enemy units, as the terrain of the entire map is always available to see. Damage During battle, the amount of damage a unit can deal depends on the defending unit's type and defend, your unit's attack strength, your unit's remaining health, the terrain, special bonuses and chance. Units have separate attack strength for each unit type. Having no strength means it cannot atack that unit type. Units can gain or lose attack strength and defense while on certain terrain, which affects the outcome of a battle. Your unit deals more damage when the total attack strength, including terrain and special bonus, is greater, than enemy unit's defense. The most damage that can be dealt is the attacking unit's remaining health. The less health a unit has the less damage it can deal. The amount of damage varies by chance, so the same battle could have several possible outcomes. *See also Attack Formula *See also Defense Formula How to Win The most common way to win the game is to occupy all enemy bases, that is, to capture bases with units, or place a non-capturing unit on top of each base so that your opponent cannot generate any new units. See Also *Basic info *Game Modes *Tactics Category:Game Mechanics